Pure Descendant
by CreaterMia
Summary: Two young Pokemon trainers fight to save their world, but when they get sucked into the future, they must now fight their once known rival's descendant; Cyrnece and stop him from obtaining Arceus and claiming the world for his own. *Rated T for Safety :)
1. Oblivion of Forgetfulness

There are two worlds. The human world and the Pokémon world. The Pokémon world is oblivious to the human world, but the human world knows of their world from T.V., believing that it's just a television show. On the Pokémon world there are no humans but for one, who claimed he's from the human world but was transported into the Pokémon world. Over time, everyone lived in peace, until a disturbance in both time and space made the two worlds collide. Now, in this world, over the years, are Pokémon who live alone or in groups and families. Others became valuable companies to humans. While some reside in mystery, sadly some others are forced to do evil, for their master and or trainers are evil as well. One in particular. An evil man by the name of Cyren has been plotting over years upon years to recreate the world as his world, where all the Pokémon are his and he would eliminate all humans expect those who are also evil who would become his assistants. Finally…he knew what to do.

Cyren: Ah! Yes! I've done it. I've made it to the top of Destiny Tower. Now…to place the Jewel of Life into the Arceus Statue.

?/?: Stop there Cyren!

(Two young trainers, a boy and girl, appeared)

Boy: We won't allow you to recreate the world in your own image Cyren!

Cyren: Darn it! Brainden and Harsha…how'd you get up here?! How'd you follow me?!

Harsha: Our Pokémon are much more powerful then you thought!  
Brainden: Give it up Cyren! You're outmatched!

Cyren: Oh yeah? Well then…face my secret weapon! Go! Pokeball!

(Cyren threw a Pokeball and a black Mew came out of it)

Both: Dark Mew?!

Cyren: Yes, yes! Dark Mew…distract them!

Dark Mew: Meeeeee…

Brainden: O-Oh no!

Harsha: What are we going to do Brother?!

Brainden: I-I…I don't know!

Cyren: Now Mew…send them away! I shall have them no longer meddle with my plans!

Dark Mew: …eeeeeew!

(Dark Mew glowed with black light, and then the whole room did to. When all was visible, Brainden and Harsha were being sucked into a dark portal from the ceiling)

Harsha: Brainden!

Brainden: Hold on Harsha!

(But then they were both sucked up separately into the portal and Mew glowed again, then the room, and when all was visible again, the portal was gone)

Cyren: Good job Dark Mew. Now…the Jewel of Life shall awaken Arceus.

(Cyren put a weird, purple stone into the statue. Then the eyes glowed purple, then the whole thing glowed in purple light. Then it disappeared and there in front of Cyren, was Arceus)

Arceus: What is your command?

Cyren: To create the world in my image. To command the world as my own.

Arceus: Your wish shall happen only when I have enough power to give you the world.

Cyren: I know that. I planed this to happen. I would awake you and let you regain your power and then you shall make my wish true with my future heir.

Arceus: Your wish…will be my command.

(Arceus roared to the sky, and then everything glowed bright)

Cyren: Future son…though you won't know your ancestor…I will give you…the world.

(Though our two young heroes tried to stop him, they failed. The years went by and the world was slowly falling apart. More humans became twisted by the darkened world, so as did their Pokémon. But some other Pokémon trainers, along with their Pokémon, help to defeat these trainers and their evil Pokémon. Then after 10 centuries…the day came when Arceus was finally ready to grant Cyren's wish to his great, great, great, etc. grandson. Cyrence. But going on near the beach…was a Pokémon battle between Cyrence's evil helpers and one of the greatest Pokémon trainers…even though just a kid)

Jethro: I told you to never come here again!

Houndoom: You may have beaten us again, but we'll never disobey our Master!

Sablye: Yeah!

Honchkrow: Let's get out of here and report to the boss.

Sablye: Yeah!

Houndoom: Quit saying yeah!  
Sablye: Yeah…oh. Ok.

Houndoom: Let's move out!

(The group followed Houndoom and Honchkrow away from Jethro and his powerful Pokémon group)

Jethro: Man! There are never going to learn, are there?

Flareon: No. I don't think so.

Kirlia: Apparently, this is how we're going to get our exercise.

Jethro: Yep! Ok now…let's go down to the beach. Race you all!

(The team raced down to the beach where there was an unconscious girl. They ran to her and tried to shake her awake. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes)

Jethro: Oh! You're awake! But…are you ok?

?: W-Where am I?

Jethro: You're on the beach near Treasure Town. How'd you get here unconscious?

?: I-I was…unconscious?

Jethro: Um…yes. You were. Do you remember what happened?

?: Remember? Um…n-no. I can't remember anything.

Vigoroth: What?! You can't remember anything?!

?: Well…I remember my name I believe.

Jethro: What is your name then?

?: M-My name I believe…Harsha.

Jethro: Harsha huh? Well…I'm Jethro. And these are my companies. Flareon, Vigoroth, Kirlia, Ivysaur, Empoleon, and Electabuzz. I think you're a trainer. Can we see your Pokémon.

Harsha. O-Ok. But…I don't remember what Pokémon I have.

Jethro: Don't worry. I'll help you with that.

(Harsha tossed out a Pokeball at a time and six Pokémon appeared)

Jethro: Wow! You have a Grovyle, Pikachu, Combusken, Bayleef, Umbreon, and a Vaporeon? That's cool! Hey…you six…I have bad news for you all. Harsha…she doesn't remember anything but her name.

All: What!?

Pikachu: You mean you don't remember me?!

Combusken: Or me?!  
Vaporeon: Or me?!

Grovyle: You can't remember anything at all?

Harsha: Nothing but my name.

Grovyle: You don't remember Brainden?

Harsha: Who's Brainden?

Grovyle: He's your brother!

Harsha: Really? Where is he?

Grovyle: Well he's…

Combusken: Where is he?

Pikachu: Brainden?!

Flareon: That can't be good.

Bayleef: Could he have possibly also lost his memory?

Grovyle: I don't know, but we need to find him and stop Cyren.

Jethro: Who's Cyren?

Grovyle: You don't know Cyren?

Jethro: No. You must be mistaken. I think you mean Cyrence. Cyren is his great ancestor. Cyren lived 10 centuries ago.

All: What!?

Umbreon: That can't be possible!

Pikachu: We were fighting Cyren just a minute ago! Then his Dark Mew sucked us through a portal!

Combusken: Could it be possible that Dark Mew sent us in the future?

Grovyle: I don't know but we need to find Brainden. Wait a second…if it's been 10 centuries…then why isn't the world controlled by Cyren? Or better yet…Cyrence?

Jethro: What are you talking about? The world is free.

All: Huh?

Harsha: I'm very confused.

Grovyle: Cyren was going to reawaken Arceus and command him to recreate the world as his own. Could he have failed? Because the Jewel of Life is suppose to have one wish to the one who awoken Arceus. As in his wish is suppose to come true and this world is supposed to belong to him.

Jethro: Oh! You mean that legend!

Vaporeon: What legend?

Jethro: The legend about Cyren. Legend says that he did awaken Arceus and his wish was to rule the world. But Arceus was just reawakened. He didn't have enough power to grant his wish. Cyren knew this would happen. He planned to awaken Arceus and over the years, he would gain power. Cyren knew that he would be long dead before Arceus would have enough power. He said to Arceus to grant his wish to his distant and future child, so HE could rule the world. But it's just a myth.

Grovyle: No it's not!

Umbreon: That must've happened!

Pikachu: But when is the day that Arceus would be ready?!

Grovyle: I don't know…but we need to find Brainden before it's too late! Come on Harsha.

Harsha: What? No.

Grovyle: Why not?

Harsha: I don't know what you're talking about. A-And I don't know who you are.

Pikachu: But Harsha…we know who you are.

Flareon: And you would want to find your brother.

Harsha: How can I completely believe that?

Grovyle: This is going to be harder than I thought. Harsha…you're just going to have to trust us. Please?

Harsha: B-But…I…

Jethro: How about if I come to? I understand what's happening, I believe. One thing's for certain…Cyrence is evil. For all we know…he could know. We could go and see by fighting him and beating him.

Grovyle: Is that ok Harsha?

Harsha: …I don't know. Maybe, I guess. I could try and see if what you're saying is true or not.

Bayleef: So…is that a yes?

Harsha: For now.

Grovyle: Not really good enough for me…but fine. Let's go.

Jethro: Wait a minute. Can we go to the Guild first? I need to tell them that the Cyren legend is possibly true and that I'm going to help you stop them.

Grovyle: Sure. Let's go. Lead the way.

Jethro: Ok! This way you all!

* * *

**Please review; any questions and comments, I'll try to reply my best. Also, I'm working on my second story, but it's going to take awhile. Please enjoy XD**


	2. New Companions and Enemies

(Jethro toke them to the Guild and into the Guildmaster room, where there stood the Guildmaster, Harley and his right-wing partner, Venomoth)

Jethro: Guildmaster Harley, you know the Cyren legend?

Harley: Yes, I do. What about it Jethro?

Jethro: These guys claim that it's true and I'm going to Destiny Tower to help them stop Cyrence. Is that alright?

Harley: Oh sure, sure! Go have fun Jethro! And if it's true…please stop him.

Jethro: We will. Ok then! Let's go…

Venomoth: Wait! You all should rest for the night first.

Jethro: Is that ok Grovyle and others?

Grovyle: I guess so.

All: Ok!

Harsha: Yeah.

(Jethro toke them to his room and they all rested for the night. The next morning they ate and headed on their way to Destiny Tower. When they passed through Treasure Town, they headed through Oran Forest, when a cold breeze ripped through the forest and Harsha stopped, shivering)

Grovyle: Harsha? What's wrong?

Harsha: I-I'm cold.

Bayleef: Aw! Poor Harsha! Here…let me warm you!

Pikachu: You'll be ok Harsha.

Jethro: That's weird. It's never this cold in Oran Forest. Something's wrong.

Empoleon: We need to hurry through. I feel something's coming.

(Then a cloud of darkness hovered in front of them)  
Empoleon: Too late.

(Then out of the darkness appeared a man, who resembled Cyren a bit, with an Absol next to him)

?: Hello there.

Grovyle: Cyren?

?: Why do you call me my ancestor's name? I'm Cyrence!

All: Cyrence?!

Vaporeon: You're Cyrence?

Cyrence: Why, yes indeed.

Umbreon: Well…we can tell your Cyrence, because you look like Cyren a little bit.

Cyrence: You think so? Hey! Wait a second! How do you know what my great father looks like?!

Grovyle: That's a long story.

Cyrence: You can't know what my great father looks like unless you were born 10 centuries ago and are immortal…like the legendaries.

Pikachu: You're right. We can't.

Cyrence: Then how do you know what he looked like?!

Vaporeon: Let's just say this…we know a lot about Cyren, ok?

Cyrence: Wait a minute. Who do we have here? You look familiar. What's your name?

Harsha: H-Harsha.

Cyrence: Harsha? That's a beautiful name.

Bayleef: Oh…that's nice of you!

Cyrence: Mh…oh! I know who you are! Wait then…that's impossible! You're the same Harsha who tried to stop my great father Cyren! And…you're her Pokémon...

Grovyle: Yes. We've established that already.

Cyrence: B-But how are you all alive? You were sucked through Dark Mew's portal that should've killed you. How are you alive?!

Harsha: Portal? Dark Mew? What?

Cyrence: Don't play stupid with me Harsha! I get it now. So...you're going to Destiny Tower to beat me, huh?

Pikachu: Yes, we were.

Cyrence: Then that means you know that Arceus will soon be ready to grant me and my great father's wish to concur the world!

Jethro: Darn it! It is true then.

Cyrence: And you would be…?

Jethro: I'm Jethro.

Cyrence: Ah...you're the one my Sablye, Houndoom, and Honchkrow keep complaining to me about? Said to be one of the greatest and youngest of trainers in the world?

Jethro: Yep! That's me!

Cyrence: Oh, ok. One of the greatest of trainers from the past and one from this world…are fighting me? This will be a battle that's go down in history. Hey…where's you pesky brother Brainden, Harsha?

Combusken: Pesky?!

Harsha: I don't know.

Cyrence: That's odd. I expected Harsha to get mad, not Combusken. Oh well. You can't defeat me. Harsha…you should know better than to go against the great father's son. Especially when it's not surprising that I'm way more powerful than he is!

Harsha: I don't know what you're talking about.

Cyrence: Why do you keep acting like you don't know a word I'm saying?!

Harsha: Because I don't know a word you're saying.

Cyrence: W-What?…Oh! You don't remember anything do you?

Harsha: Nothing but my name.

Cyrence: Ok, ok. I understand now. That portal must've caused you to lose your memory. How sad. Especially for your Pokémon. And when your brother finds out…oh…how upset and heartbroken he'll be. Oh well. I'll tell you this Harsha…you can't defeat me. Just take my word for it. Good-bye! And stop trying to beat me! It's hopeless I tell you...hopeless.

(Absol and Cyrence then disappeared back into the darkness, then the cloud slowly then vanished as well)

Harsha: Oh…

Bayleef: Don't believe in him Harsha! We can beat him!

Flareon: We have to beat him, and we will!

Umbreon: You can count on us Harsha!

Pikachu: We're always going to be there you!

Combusken: We'll find your brother and save the world! You can trust us!

Grovyle: Because we're your Pokémon!

Harsha: ….I'm still not completely sure if any of this is true…and honestly I hope it's not…but…ok. I'll believe for now. Then we need to get to Destiny Tower, right?

All: Right!

Jethro: That's nice. Let's go team!

(They headed onward when they stopped at the Shaymin Village)

Jethro: We'll stop here for the night and rest our strength.

Ivysaur: Hey! Jethro…its Yaffa and Shaymin!

(They went over to a beautiful girl with a beautiful Shaymin on her lap)

Jethro: H-Hi…Yaffa.

Yaffa: Hello Jethro. Who's this?

Jethro: Who's who?

Yaffa: The girl behind you?

Jethro: Uh? Oh yeah! Sorry! This is Harsha. And these are her Pokémon.

Yaffa: Harsha huh? Pretty name. Is she your girlfriend?

Jethro/Harsha: What?! No!

Yaffa: Are you sure? I think you would make a good couple.

Jethro: We are most certainly not! She doesn't remember anything but her name. But luckily her Pokémon still remember everything.

Yaffa: Oh my! I'm sorry Harsha. You having a hard time trusting them?

Harsha: Kinda of, yeah.

Yaffa: I'm sorry about that. But I should say…trust in your Pokémon. If they came from your Pokeballs, they're yours. Also, you can trust Jethro. Sure, he's a bit goofy…but he's trust worthy. Also one of the strongest Pokémon trainers I've ever known.

Jethro: T-Thank you…Yaffa.

Kirlia: H-Hello Shaymin.

Shaymin: Hi Kirlia, Flareon, Vigoroth, Ivysaur, Empoleon, and Electabuzz. And who are you six?

Grovyle: I'm Grovyle. And this is Pikachu, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Combusken and Bayleef.

All: Hello!

Shaymin: Hi. Hi! It's great to see some new faces! Which one of you would be Harsha's main Pokémon?

Grovyle: Harsha's main Pokémon?

Shaymin: Yeah, yeah! Everyone has a main Pokémon! You know…the one the trainer brings out the most and possible keeps out the most and is the one who pays attention to the most. Normally I would ask the trainer…but considering she doesn't remember…its' better to ask you! So…who is it?

Combusken: Well…everything you've said…Harsha's main Pokémon would be Grovyle. He is her first Pokémon.

Shaymin: That's great! So that means you deeply care for Harsha huh?

Grovyle: Yep.

Shaymin: Then you must be taking this whole memory loss pretty hard.

Grovyle: Yeah…I am.

Pikachu: That's why we need to find Harsha's brother, Brainden!

Yaffa: You have a brother? Oh…not being able to remember him must be tough. You guys going to be staying here for the night?

Jethro: Y-Yeah Yaffa.

Yaffa: Ok then! Follow me please.

(Yaffa lead them to a huge room where they rested for the night. The next day they had breakfast and then left for Destiny Tower. But on their way around Mt. Travail, they ran into a huge Nidoking)

All: Ah!

Harsha: W-What is that?!

Electabuzz: A Nidoking!

Jethro: But it's a lot bigger then it's supposed to be! Maybe it's one of Cyrence's Pokémon.

Nidoking: I'm not allowing you to continue on to Cyrence!

Jethro: I hate it when I'm right.

Empoleon: That means we're goin' have to fight him right?

Jethro: Yep! Let's battle!

Harsha: What?! I don't' know how to battle!

Jethro: You're Pokémon can't fight without command though Harsha!  
Just try! Let's go! Empoleon, I chose you!

Harsha: W-What?!

Pikachu: Harsha! Just use Grovyle!

Harsha: O-Ok then. Do I have to say "I chose you" though?  
Grovyle: Good enough! Let's fight!

Jethro: Empoleon, Hydro Pump!

Umbreon: Harsha, tell Grovyle to do a move!

Harsha: I-I don't know what moves he has.

Combusken: Just tell him to use Energy Ball.

Harsha: Energy Ball?

Grovyle: Good enough for me! Energy Ball!

Empoleon: Hydro Pump!

(The moves collided and hit Nidoking with powerful force. But then he used Dig and hit the two badly. Then he turned towards Harsha and was about to fire)

?: Clefable…Flamethrower!

(A Clefable popped in front of Harsha and used Flamethrower just in time. It hit Nidoking before he could fire and it drove him backwards and he fainted)

Harsha: G-Grovyle? Are you alright?

Grovyle: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You ok?

Harsha: Yeah.

Jethro: Wait. A Clefable…Yaffa?!

(Yaffa came up to the group with Shaymin on her shoulder)

Yaffa: It's a good thing that I followed. That was about to turn out very bad.

Jethro: Yaffa? Why'd you follow us?

Yaffa: Because I figured you'd need my help in battling Cyrence. Anyways…you're glad I followed, huh Jethro?

Jethro: U-Um…ha, ha…I-I…um…ha…

Yaffa: You guys ok to continue right now?

Grovyle: Yeah…we're fine.

Yaffa: Well then…let's go.


	3. Knowing What is Next

(The three groups continued onwards into Runed Forest, where it was a barren wasteland)

Harsha: Runed Forest? This isn't a forest.

Jethro: It used to be. But a tragic wind storm called Chaos Wind came through. It's reported to be the most tragic and deadliest storm to ever accure in either the human or Pokémon world. It lasted for a full one day and no Pokémon in this forest survived it.

Harsha: Ug. Wait…human OR Pokémon world?

Yaffa: This world wasn't always one world. It used to be two worlds. A world of only humans, and the other was a world of only Pokémon, except legend tells that there was one human in the Pokémon world. Legends say that it was Cyren.

Shaymin: He claimed that he was forcedly transported into the Pokémon world from the human world, but none of the Pokémon believed in him, so he never found a way back because no one helped him. He somehow found a way into the dimension of both time and space. No one knows how, but legend says he fiddled around with the time and space towers, which led to the disturbance of both time and space. Because of this disturbance, the towers found only one way to fix themselves, and that was to force the Pokémon world and the human world together, for the time and space towers controlled time and space in both worlds, and since they couldn't control them in one world, the other world would soon be out of control as well. So the towers combined them together to it would be easier to maintain and that the time and space towers would repair themselves over time. But the Pokémon of time and space, Dialga and Palkia, learned of what Cyren did. So they cursed him.

Harsha: Cursed him? What was he cursed against?

Yaffa: Legend says that he could never win another battle and that he wouldn't be able to have his old life back and that he couldn't return into any dimension but this world…and neither could his decedents. As in all of Cyren's family descendents after him are cursed to never be able to leave this world.

Grovyle: That explains how we always defeated him.

Harsha: How does that help us with Cyrence though?

Shaymin: Arceus lives in another dimension. Cyrence can't go into it and grant his wish. But he doesn't know that. But as soon as he realizes that he can't enter, he'll find another way to get Arceus. He can't send a Pokémon because Arceus wouldn't appear in front of a Pokémon. He can't send another human, because it's not there wish, and Arceus wouldn't know if it's their wish, or Cyrence's. I'm not sure if Arceus would come to him or not, but I believe that even when Arceus gets enough power, he wouldn't appear until he knows that Cyrence is ready and that Cyrence can handle all that world's power. So I don't know how he'll get Arceus, but we can't leave him to ponder in question. Cyrence will figure out a way to get Arceus, so we then would still need to stop him.

Bayleef: Well then lets hurry and get there already!

Vigoroth: Calm yourself Bayleef. We still got some time.

Yaffa: Besides, I bet everyone's hungry. I'll cook us something to eat.

Ivysaur: That's great! Yaffa's a wonderful cook!

Yaffa: Why, thank you Ivysaur.

Kirlia: Shaymin is to. She always helps her when cooking right?

Shaymin: Yep! I do! Thanks Kirlia!

Kirlia: Ha, ha…y-you're welcome.

(They all stopped and Yaffa and Shaymin started on making dinner. While Jethro and Kirlia helped them, Harsha watched the Pokémon play and Grovyle sat next to her and also watched them as well)

Harsha: Grovyle…Brainden is really my brother?

Grovyle: Mh? Yeah.

Harsha: What…kind of person was he? Like…what was he like?

Grovyle: Brainden? He was a wonderful person. You told me the first time you got me as Treecko that your brother was the most wonderful brother in the universe. He is another one of the greatest and youngest of trainers ever, you're another one. He was wonderful with Pokémon, and very nice but strict because you lost your partners when he was seven and you four, so he had to become a father very quickly. You looked up to him because of that. He's the greatest thing that ever happened in your life is what you told me. Even at this age, he still baby's you a bit. He's still wonderful. You see how much I'm saying wonderful. That's how wonderful he is.

Harsha: Wow. I wish I could remember.

Grovyle: Let's just hope that's its amnesia and it'll come back someday.

Harsha: What if it's not?

Grovyle: ….Then I don't know. I'm so sorry Harsha.

Harsha: It's ok. I got you guys, don't I?

Grovyle: Yeah. And you always will.

Yaffa: Finished!

(After the two quickly hugged, they all went over to eat. After they ate they went to sleep, and the next day they continued to Destiny Tower. Once there, they saw a huge Garchomp standing guard against the entry way)

Harsha: I think he knows we're coming.

Yaffa: I guess we have to battle to get in.

Jethro: Let's do this!

Harsha: Alright...

Jethro: Vigoroth, your turn this time!

Yaffa: I chose you, Jolteon!

Harsha: Oh…oh!

Pikachu: Oh what?

Harsha: I don't know. I thought just came to mind.

Vaporeon: Well tell us.

Harsha: Nay…I'll show you instead. But Grovyle needs to be fighting.

Grovyle: I can handle that.

Jethro: Ok then…Vigoroth…Flamethrower!

Yaffa: Jolteon…Charge Beam!

Harsha: Let's see if this works. Grovyle…use Energy Ball against the ground!

Jethro/Yaffa: What?! Harsha!

Yaffa: Harsha…it'll just hurt Grovyle!

Harsha: Not if he does it just right. Right when it reaches your head, let go.

Jethro: What will that accomplish?!

Grovyle: Wow…your memory is coming quicker than expected.

Jethro/Yaffa/Harsha/: Huh?

(Vigoroth used Flamethrower and Jolteon used Charge Beam. The two moves collided. Then Grovyle used Energy Ball and aimed it against the ground. When he let go at the right moment, it hit the ground and flashed up like a beam of bright green light. It whistled and combined into the two moves and it hit Garchomp so hard, it fainted instantly)

Jethro/Yaffa: Wow.

Harsha: I can't believe that worked! That was so awesome Grovyle!  
Grovyle: Thank you.

Jethro: W-Wait a minute…Grovyle…you said her memory is coming back. How?

Grovyle: That was our secret move for emergences…or just for fun and fancy times. Or when we got bored. Anyways…Harsha figured out that "upgraded" move a long time ago. That's why Brainden wants a Grovyle. He thinks it's the most awesome-est move ever. I think so too.

Harsha: So that thought was a memory?

Grovyle: I think so. Maybe it is just amnesia.

Harsha: I hope so. That was cool.

Yaffa: That was amazing. Maybe we have a chance at beating Cyrence.

Harsha: What do you mean "maybe"?

Yaffa: Cyrence is said to be very, very powerful. Some say unbeatable. I didn't think we'd beat him so easily. Or beat him at all. I think we may have a chance now though. Let's continue up there. Let's move out groups!

(They traveled up Destiny Tower. At the top, they saw a huge machine and in front of it was Cyrence and his Absol, and in front of him was a boy with a Swampert and behind him were a Gardevoir, Xatu, Celibi, Dusknoir, and a Glaceon)

Cyrence: Oh, you too?!

(The boy turned around and smiled happily)

?: You're alright!

(He ran up to Harsha and hugged her)

Harsha: W-What? W-Who…who are you?

(The boy slowly backed up, surprised)

?: W-What do you mean? I'm Brainden…your brother.

Harsha: You're Brainden? Oh! Oh…um…

Grovyle: Brainden…I'm sorry to put this upon you but…Harsha…doesn't remember anything except her name.

Brainden: What?

Grovyle: We've told her who she is and about you…but she still doesn't remember anything. I'm so sorry.

Brainden: You don't…remember me?

Harsha: I'm sorry…no. I don't.

(Brainden turned his head down, upset as the other Pokémon came up next to him)  
Swampert: So you don't remember any of us either?

Harsha: N-No. I'm sorry.

Celibi: Ah man! That's terrible! Grovyle…Brainden…you must be feeling terrible as well. I'm so sorry that you can't remember Harsha.

Harsha: Wait a second! Why can you remember everything and I can't?!

Brainden: I-I don't know. Something must've happened during us getting sucked into the portal and into this world.

Harsha: Um…what is Cyrence doing?

(They turned and saw Cyrence pushing buttons and pulling small levers. Then he was about to pull a large one)

Brainden: No! Dusknoir…use Confusion on him!

(Dusknoir glowed red, then so did Cyrence who started floating in the air)

Cyrence: Put me down you ridicules child!

Brainden: What are you going to do about it?!

Cyrence: This! Go, Pokeballs!

(Cyrence threw four Pokeballs and a Gliscor, Houndoom, Exploud, and Aerodactyl appeared out of it)

Houndoom: Ah! It's Jethro!

Jethro: Ha, ha! That's funny!

Cyrence: You will fight them all so I can start the machine! Got it?!

All: Yes Master Cyrence!

Cyrence: Then go! Do as you please! Get rid of them all!

(The Gliscor came up to Harsha, the Houndoom went up to Jethro, the Exploud went up to Yaffa, and the Aerodactyl came to Brainden. Each of their six Pokémon came beside them as Yaffa sent out a Lopunny, Chimchar, Swellow, and a Lapras)

Brainden: Harsha…are you ready to fight?

Harsha: Sort of. I think I got the battling straight.

Brainden: If you need help, I'm here to help you, alright?

Harsha: Alright!

Brainden: Swampert, Hydro Pump! Gardevoir, Magical Leaf! Xatu, Ominous Wind! Celibi, Secret Power! Dusknoir, Dark Pulse! And Glaceon, Ice Beam!

(All the moves collided and knocked out Aerodactyl)

Yaffa: Ok! Shaymin, Solar Beam! Clefable, Metronome! Lopunny, Flamethrower! Chimchar, Ember! Swellow, Hyper Beam! And Lapras, Ice Beam!

(Those moves collided and instantly knocked Exploud out)

Jethro: Once again, time to knock you out! Flareon, Fire Spin! Vigoroth, Shadow Ball! Kirlia, Shock Wave! Ivysaur, Solar Beam! Empoleon, Water Pulse! And Electabuzz, Charge Beam!

(The moves didn't collided, but were so close together, they acted like they were, and knocked Houndoom out)

Harsha: Ok then. Let's see if I can do this correctly. Grovyle, Energy Ball! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Combusken, Overheat! Bayleef, Solar beam! Umbreon, Dark Pulse! And Vaporeon, Iron Tail!

(The first five moves collided, and Vaporeon's Iron Tail made it harder and go faster and knocking Gliscor out)

Harsha: Yes! I didn't mess up!

Brainden: Great job Harsha!

Cyrence: What!? H-How is that possible? No matter! I don't need them right now. Because I got…an Arceus on the way!

(He pulled the huge lever and the machine glowed and a dimension opens in front of it)

Jethro: How are you going to get Arceus with that thing?!

Cyrence: This is waking Arceus now. He will be drawn to the power of this machine, and as soon as he enters, I and my great father's wish enters to!

Yaffa: Do you really think Arceus will fall for that?!

(Then they heard a loud humming sound, and then roaring. Then out of the Dimensional Hole, Arceus appeared. Cyrence pulled the lever again and the machine shut off. The hole vanished and he went up to Arceus)


	4. The Fight of Memories

Cyrence: Arceus…you should know why you're here. You remember Cyren? He's my ancestor. He made a wish that you'd grant to me, remember?

Arceus: Because of a disturbance in space, someone by the name of Harsha has lost her memory. Where is she?

Harsha: I'm right here.

Arceus: You lost your memory, and the cause of that memory loss is simply this. Cyren, long ago, was forced into the Pokémon world, and then he messed with the towers of both time and space, which lead to the world collision. And because of that, dimensions have been off limits, not to just him, but to all. Dialga and Palkia cursed him and his descents to never enter yes, but the towers are alive as well. They figured it could happen again, so they made it so no one may ever enter, expect Pokémon of good heart. But…something went wrong. When Dark Mew transported you two humans here, he made you go through a Dimension.

Brainden: But if dimensions were off limit, then how'd we get here?

Arceus: You see, Dark Mew has some strange power, and that power allowed him to once and only once allow you two into this world. But the curse was still too powerful even for Dark Mew to force you through one. You…Harsha…you were the first to enter a dimension after the curse. Because of this curse, you were meant to die. But since you were forced through and not meaning to, the curse laid off and you made it safely, but with your memory loss. The reason why Brainden didn't get harmed is because he came in after you Harsha. Once you entered, you inhaled the curse, and the curse was no longer there. Even now, the curse is gone, except to the descents of Cyren, which would forever be there.

Cyrence: What does this have to do with my wish?!

Arceus: Because Harsha has lost her memory, I have also lost my memory of Cyren's wish. I can't grant something I don't know every happened. And you can't grant the wish, for you're not the one who awoke me with the Jewel of Life.

Cyrence: Then how'll I get me and my great father's wish!?

Arceus: When Harsha has regained her memory, so will I.

Cyrence: How'll she get her memory back so quickly though?!

Arceus: The same one who made her lose it.

Cyrence: W-What? Oh! Dark Mew?  
Arceus: Yes. He'll know what to do.

(Cyrence grabbed a dark Pokeball and threw it, and Dark Mew appeared from it)

Brainden: D-Dark Mew?!

Cyrence: Dark Mew…Harsha…you remember her right?

Dark Mew: ...Yes.

Cyrence: I need her memory back in order to complete me and my great father's wish.

Harsha: You know what; I can live without my memory. It's ok.

Cyrence: Silence! Do it!

Dark Mew: Meeeew!

(Dark Mew glowed black, and then so did Harsha. After they both stopped, Brainden went up to Harsha)

Brainden: Harsha…are you ok?

Harsha: Brainden? Brainden!

(Harsha hugged Brained tightly)

Harsha: Brainden…I remember everything!

Brainden: Really? Oh my…that's great!

Grovyle: Yes!

Pikachu: Woo-oh!

Jethro: Horray!

All: Yeah!

Arceus: I remember now.

All: No!

Cyrence: Then please Arceus…grant me and my great father's wish to recreate the world as my own!

Arceus: Your wish is my command.

(Arceus roared at the sky and then glowed in a bright light. After everything was visible, they noticed that Cyrence was glowing in swirling darkness)

Cyrence: Ha, ha, ha! Is it true? Do I control the world now?

Arceus: Yes, you do. You control how the world is now.

Cyrence: Ha, ha, ha! Now…to begin…I'll use…this!

Arceus: What!?

(Cyrence tossed a Dark Master Ball at Arceus. He went inside and Cyrence picked it up)

All: No…Arceus!  
Cyrence: I now have the most powerful-est Pokémon ever, under my control! Ha, ha! And to test my new toy…lets see if it can get rid of you all for good! Go…Dark Arceus!

(He tossed it and Arceus, blacker then black, came out and roared)

All: AH!

Cyrence: Dark Arceus…destroy them all!

Dark Arceus: As you wish…Master.

Harsha: T-This isn't good. This isn't good at all!

Brainden: We must battle Dark Arceus everyone!

Jethro/Yaffa: Are you kidding us?!

Yaffa: How are we going to defeat that thing?!

Harsha: We must, and we will!

Dark Arceus: Prepare to die! Groo-oo-ooo!

(Dark Arceus fired a huge Dark Pulse at Harsha and Brainden, but Grovyle and Swampert went in front and toke the hit for them. The two Pokémon fell to their knees and the trainers went up to them)

Brainden: Swampert! Are you ok?!

Swampert: Y-Yes. I'm fine.

Harsha: Grovyle! You alright?!

Grovyle: Yes. Harsha…I'll be fine.

Jethro: You evil Pokémon. Yaffa…we must fight him!

Yaffa: Ok then! You sound like you like her.

Jethro: We are not a couple! Vigoroth, use Flamethrower!

Yaffa: Shaymin, Seed Flare!

(The two Pokémon attacked Dark Arceus, and they commanded the other Pokémon to attack as well)

Harsha: Pikachu, Charge Beam!

Brainden: Gardevoir, Psychic!

(The Pokémon attacked, and they commanded the other Pokémon, except Grovyle and Swampert, to attack as well)

Cyrence: No! Dark Arceus!

(All the moves of the Pokémon collided and hit Dark Arceus extraordinarily. Then Dark Arceus kneed, hurt badly. Then he slowly fell over)

Cyrence: No!

Harsha: What's this? *(There's a Pokeball in front of me but…it's glowing white. What is it?)*

Grovyle: What's what Harsha?

Cyrence: What's that Pokeball in front of you…no! It's a light Master Ball!

Harsha: Really? Cool!

(Harsha picked it up and saw Cyrence who was bristling with angry)

Cyrence: No! No, no, no...if you give that to me, and I'll spare your life.

Harsha: No way you liar!

Cyrence: Fine then! Be that way! Dark Mew…get that Master Ball! Kill her if you must!

Dark Mew: Meeeeee…

Brainden: Harsha! Get out of here!

Harsha: What?! No! I just remember everything…I'm not losing you again!

Brainden: You will do as I say, got it?!

Harsha: O-Ok then.

Brainden: Grovyle will go with you. I need you to go deep within Mystery Forest. There's a Mew there, but I want you to ask him to show you the most powerful Pokémon in the universe.

Harsha: Isn't that Arceus?

Brainden: No. There's one more that's above him. Go. Go!

Dark Mew: …eeeeeew!

(Dark Mew fired at her but she ducked in time. She ran out of the room with Grovyle falling right behind. As soon as she got outside of Destiny Tower, she fell to her knees, painting)

Harsha: Oh my…I hate running.

?: Hey!

(Pikachu, Glaceon, and Xatu came up to her)

Harsha: What are three doing here?

Xatu: Brainden asked us to come with you to.

Glaceon: Yeah! There could be lots of bad Pokémon here!  
Grovyle: What…you don't think I can handle them on my own?

Glaceon: No, no! It's not that my dear Grovyle! It's just…just…um…

Pikachu: You're going to need help either way Grovyle. You're still hurt. Besides…you know Brainden gets too worried.

Grovyle: Yeah…you're right. Well…let's go. To Mystery Forest.

(They started off to Mystery Forest. But as soon as they got the main land, they stopped, horrified. The whole world was being consumed by swirling clouds of Darkness and the planet looked like it was dying)

Harsha: T-This awful! What will this accomplish for Cyrence?!

?: My world!

(All the Pokémon and humans stopped as in to listen, and the clouds seemed to stop as well to hear)

Pikachu: What was that?

Xatu: I believe its Cyrence.

?: You now belong to me. I say to all Pokémon…destroy the humans! The ones, who are evil, bring them to me. Terrorize the planet! But…the girl traveling with a Grovyle, Pikachu, Glaceon, and Xatu…capture her and bring her to me!

(All the Pokémon turned to Harsha)

?: Kill the Pokémon.

(The Pokémon ran to Harsha, but Grovyle threw a Luminous Orb, and in the cover of light, he used Dig to get all five of them away from the Pokémon. They reappeared far away from them)

Harsha: Grovyle? Thank you!

Grovyle: Sure! I believe we're almost at Mystery Forest.

Xatu: Yes. We almost are. You can see it from here. About two miles away.

Glaceon: Well then…let's get walking team! Let's go!

Pikachu: Calm down Glaceon. We're coming!


	5. The Final Fight for Freedom

(The five traveled to and to the end of Mystery Forest, where there floated a pink Mew)

Harsha: Mew…we need your help.

Mew: And what would that be Harsha?

Harsha: Y-You…know my name?

Mew: Yep! I've heard of you and Brainden. You were born 10 centuries ago, in the time of Cyren. You tried to stop him, but Dark Mew sent you into the time. You lost your memory and just recently you regained it. How can I help you?

Harsha: My brother said that I have to ask you to take us to the most powerful Pokémon in the universe. Mew…who is that?

Mew: Instead of telling you…how about I show you? Follow me.

(Mew glowed and a pathway opened up behind him. He went through and the five followed him. Then they found themselves traveling through a weird purple tunnel)

Harsha: Mew…where are we?

Mew: We're passing right now…through a dimension.

All: A dimension?!

Mew: Yep! A dimension! The most powerful Pokémon in the universe isn't in that world. She's in another one. One the towers of both time and space created it for her.

Harsha: Why though?

Mew: Because…in the beginning of time…she lived on the other world. You may find this hard to believe, but you know how that world used to be two worlds?

All: Yes.

Mew: Before that…the two worlds were once one.

All: What?!

Mew: Yes. What the world is now…the world was at the beginning of time. But for her…everyone was after her. They wanted her power; because they knew that they'd be the most powerful Pokémon Master ever in existence. So the towers of both time and space created another world for her, where she'd be forever safe. But she couldn't get there, unless the worlds were separated. So the towers did so. They separated humans from Pokémon, and erased all their memories of each other. She was finally allowed into her own world. As the years went on, everyone, except for the legendaries, forgot all about her. Oh! We're there!

(They went through into a cave, where, once they were out, they saw the world was beautiful. Mew lead them into a forest, and at the end, was a green Monferno)

Mew: Hey! I got people here that need your help!

(Monferno turned around and went up to them all)  
Pikachu: Wait a second! Monferno's are supposed to be red…not green!

Harsha: How are you green?

Monferno: Because I'm not a Monferno. Watch me!

(The Monferno glowed in green light, and then once it was visible, they saw a green Mew with two tails and two antennas')

All: W-What?!

Mew: Hello Green Mew!

Green Mew: Hello Mew! Why do they need me?

Harsha: Y-You're the most powerful Pokémon in the universe?

Green Mew: Yep, yep! I am! Because I'm the other ancestor of all Pokémon. I can transform into any of the Pokémon. So…yep! I am! Why do you need me anyways?

Harsha: Cyrence has taken over the other world.

Green Mew: Cyrence? You mean the old decent of Cyren?

Harsha: You know Cyren?

Green Mew: Of course I do! I'm the one who sent him into the Pokémon world from the human world!

All: What?! You did?!

Green Mew: Of course I did.

Pikachu: But why would you do that?!

Green Mew: Because…it was meant to happen.

Glaceon: What do you mean?

Green Mew: I knew that he would claim that he was from the human world and that no one would believe him. I knew that he'd mess with the towers of time and space. I knew he'd be cursed as well as his decedents. I knew that the worlds would collide into one again. And I knew that today would be the day that Arceus would grant his wish. But an unfortunate event happened. Because of Dark Mew transporting you into this world, I have lost the future events of the rest of the world's future. I didn't know you were coming, and I don't know how this will end. But I'll do anything to help you return the world back to normal.

(Harsha toke out the Light Master Ball)

Harsha: I don't know what to do.

Green Mew: I do. Throw that Pokeball at me.

Harsha: What? But then…you'll be captured inside.

Green Mew: I know that. But I must help you defeat Dark Mew. None of your Pokémon can defeat him, though they try, they will not succeed. If your world fails to live…then this one will two. Then everything and everyone, including Cyrence, will not survive. It will be the end of all. I must be captured in order to save the world and everyone on it. Besides…you're a good trainer Harsha. I will only follow you anyways.

Harsha: …

(Harsha looked at the Pokeball and Green Mew a couple times. Then…she tossed it at Green Mew. Green Mew imminently went inside. Harsha picked it up and looked at the others)

Harsha: Let's go back to Destiny Tower. We got a madman to stop.

Mew: If you like…I'll teleport you all there.

Grovyle: That's probably best. We don't want to waste any time. Go ahead.

Mew: Ok. Please…please…stop Cyrence.

Xatu: We will. We must…and we will.

(Mew glowed…then transported them all to Destiny Tower…just outside the room. They ran inside, and saw the others beaten down and Dark Mew still standing stronger than ever. The group ran inside to the others)

Harsha: Brainden, Jethro, Yaffa! Are you alright?!

Brainden: H-Harsha…how are you here…so quickly?

Harsha: Long story. Cyrence…if you don't stop this destruction…the whole world and everything and everyone on it will die!

Cyrence: Don't give me any excuses! Dark Mew…get rid of her and get me the Light Master Ball!

(Dark Mew blasted a Dark Pulse at Harsha)

Brainden: H-Harsha…no!

(Harsha threw the Light Master Ball and Green Mew popped out and blocked the move with a shield of light)

Cyrence: W-What?! What is that?!

Dark Mew: What!? Green Mew!? You're…alive!?

Green Mew: Why…yes indeed Dark Mew. I can't believe that you were able to pull all of this off. You've gotten much stronger.

Jethro: What?!

Yaffa: Green Mew?!

Cyrence: What's a Green Mew?

Jethro: T-The most powerful Pokémon in the universe!

Cyrence: What!?

Harsha: Green Mew…do you know Dark Mew?

Green Mew: Yes. From…a long time ago.

Dark Mew: H-How are you alive?! I thought I finished you off at our last battle!

All: What!?

Green Mew: No. Do you really think you could've gotten rid of me that easily?

Dark Mew: Mh…you impress me little sis.

All: Sis!?

Harsha: Green Mew! What is he talking about!?

Green Mew: …Dark Mew and I are…brother and sister.

All: What!?

Dark Mew: Ha, ha, ha! Still don't like to admit it Green Mew, huh?

Green Mew: I'm embarrassed and ashamed to be related to you Dark Mew. But as much trouble and deaths you've caused…I still care about you.

Dark Mew: What? Are you joking with me?

Green Mew: No. But as much as I hate to do this…I must end you…right here and right now!

Dark Mew: Let's see to that goal Green Mew! Show me all your power Sister!

Cyrence: Hey! You belong to me Dark Mew! As in you can only fight if I allow you!

Harsha: Hey…Green Mew to.

Cyrence: No! I don't have time to fight! Dark Mew…retreat!

Dark Mew: ARG!

Harsha: Green Mew…Transform.

(Green Mew transformed into a green Darkrai)

Cyrence: What are doing?

Harsha: Green Mew…Sucker Punch!

(Green Mew used Sucker Punch which was very effective against Dark Mew)

Dark Mew: YOU!

Cyrence: I said come back here!

Dark Mew: Arg….

Harsha: Green Mew…Shadow Ball!

(She used Shadow Ball and hurt Dark Mew very badly)

Dark Mew: Quit it!

Harsha: Green Mew…Transform!

(Green Mew then transformed into a green Heracross)

Harsha: Use Megahorn then Focus Blast!

(Green Mew then used the moves in order, nearly knocking Dark Mew out)

Dark Mew: ARG! That does it! Dark Pulse!

Cyrence: No! Dark Mew…stop it!

(He didn't. The two kept fighting and Green Mew transformed back to normal again, but still used super affective moves against him. Dark Arceus moved a bit then, and started to stand up. Once he did, he turned to Harsha…and roared)

Dark Arceus: YOU! I SHALL END YOUR LIFE!

Harsha: That's not good. I need to get that Dark Master Ball and now! Grovyle, Pikachu, Combusken, Bayleef, Umbreon, and Vaporeon! Come here! I need you to distract Dark Arceus please. Do anything to distract. Please? Can you do that?

Grovyle: Anything for you Harsha.

Xatu: We'll help to.

Lopunny: We need to stop this evil plan anyways.

Empoleon: Let's go team!

(The Pokémon started attacking Dark Arceus. Harsha saw that Cyrence was messing around with the machine, so Harsha crept up behind. Just when Cyrence turned, she grabbed the Dark Master Ball, but he grabbed it as well. They both fell to the ground but neither would let go of the Pokeball)

Cyrence: Would you let go, you brat!?

Harsha: You let go! I'm not letting the world fall to ruin!

Cyrence: It's my world! I do with it as I please! So get off me!

Harsha: Not until you give me the Dark Master Ball!

Cyrence: Never! I won't…ahh!

(They both let go and it flew into the air. Then Dark Mew caught it. But then…Green Mew blasted him from the back with a huge beam of light. Dark Mew screamed in pain, and slowly faded away, dropping the Pokeball. As Cyrence tried to get it, Grovyle grabbed it)

Cyrence: Give that to me, you little evil greenhouse!

Grovyle: What?

Cyrence: Give it to me!

(Grovyle knocked him aside and tossed the Dark Master Ball into the air. When it came down, he thrashed it with Leaf Blade…)

Cyrence: NO!

Dark Arceus: GROO-OO-OOO!  
(…and it broke into a million pieces, and obliterated themselves into nothing. Dark Arceus roared in deep pain, and glowed in bright light. When he was visible, he was normal color again. He turned to Cyrence)

Arceus: Cyrence…I gave you chance to control the world…make it in your own image…and you disobeyed me and captured and turned me evil! You. I shall end YOUR life!

(Arceus blasted a huge light Hyper Beam at Cyrence. He screamed, and nothing was visible, because the whole room was blinded in bright light. When all was visible, Cyrence was gone)


	6. One Big Family

Arceus: ...He's gone.

Harsha: You obliterated him?!  
Arceus: …Maybe.

Yaffa: That was cool Harsha. When I first met you, you didn't remember anything at all. Now…you're one of the greatest and youngest trainers of history...again. I'm proud of you.

Harsha: Thank you Yaffa. And Jethro…thanks for helping me.

Jethro: Huh? Oh yeah…y-you're welcome.

Arceus: Ok then…are you two ready? Harsha and Brainden?

Brainden: Ready for what?

Arceus: To return to your time.

Harsha: Our time?

Brainden: We can return home?

Arceus: Yep. I'm going back to. Here you go.

(Arceus opened up a portal)

Arceus: You can return home now.

Brainden: Great! Let's go back home everyone!

All: Horray!

(They were about to go through when they realized Harsha wasn't moving)

Brainden: Harsha…what's wrong?

Harsha: I want to stay here Brainden.

Brainden: Why?

Harsha: First of all…I don't want to deal with Cyren again. Second…I just met some new friends. In our time…they aren't there. They don't exist until 10 centuries later. I rather stay here.

Brainden: Then I'm staying to. I believe this world is meant for us now.

Arceus: Have you decided?

Brainden: Yep. We're staying…with Jethro.

Jethro: Huh? Me? Really?

Harsha: Yep!

Arceus: Then your wish…is my command.

(Arceus went through and it closed. Jethro toke them back to the Guild. Yaffa went back to Shaymin Village, and once at the Guild, Jethro and the others stood before the Guildmaster, Harley)

Jethro: Please! Let them stay Guildmaster Harley!

(Jethro dropped to his knees)

Harley: Um…ok, you didn't have to yell.

Jethro: I wasn't sure you were going to say yes.

Harley: You didn't even ask me…but alright. Harsha, Brainden and their Pokémon are a part of your team to defeat the enemies who dare threaten our world.

All: Yeah!

Jethro: Thanks Guildmaster. Our room is this way.

(Jethro lead them to the right and down a hallway into a HUGE room)

Jethro: This is our room! I guess it's a good thing that it's SO big.

Xatu: It's not that big…

Jethro: Are you kidding?! It's huge…it's…

Xatu: Are you dissing my psychic abilities?!

Jethro: No! Sorry.

Brainden: Let's just go to bed. It's late and we've had a rough few days.

(They let their Pokémon back into their Pokeballs except Grovyle, Swampert, and Empoleon. Jethro went to the first bed, Empoleon slept behind his bed, Harsha on the next on, Grovyle next to her, and Brainden on the last, Swampert next to his bed. They all laid down and went to sleep, after exchanging good-nights, but Harsha and Jethro sat up still)

Jethro: Not tired yet?

Harsha: Nope. You?

Jethro: No, strangely enough.

Harsha: I have to say…these few days have been exciting.

Jethro: They sure have been. I always wanted to go on an adventure like that. It was pretty fun.

Harsha: Yes, it was. Scary to.

Jethro: Scary? How come?

Harsha: Well…most of the time I had no memory and no idea what I was doing. But I made it through…and I wouldn't have if it weren't for my friends.

Jethro: Yeah…you're Pokémon are awesome.

Harsha: I'm also talking about you, Jethro.

Jethro: Me? R-Really…I helped out?

Harsha: Of course! You found me…and I decided to trust you because you seemed kind and sweet, but also strong enough to keep me and everyone safe.

Jethro: Oh. Oh, well…thank you.

Harsha: No Jethro…thank you.

(They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Harsha leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As he blushed, she turned towards Grovyle and laid down to sleep. As Jethro laid on his back, he wondered…)

Jethro: *(I hope she didn't see me blush.)*

The End

…until number 2…


End file.
